The Sound of Your Voice
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: It’s Halloween and Matt wants to watch scary movies. Mello doesn’t want to, because they scare him too much. But it’s not so bad when you have someone with you to keep the monsters away.


AN: My other stuff tends to go on hold when holidays approach xD I was inspired because I only watch horror movies around Hall

AN: My other stuff tends to go on hold when holidays approach xD I was inspired because I only watch horror movies around Halloween, because they scare me too much haha. Why is Mello the one afraid? It amuses me more.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Light wouldn't have as big a part as Matt did in the series.

Summary: It's Halloween and Matt wants to watch scary movies. Mello doesn't want to, because they scare him too much. But it's not so bad when you have someone with you to keep the monsters away.

/…/…/…/

"Come on Mello! Let's go start the movie!"

Mello reluctantly stood from his seat in the cafeteria where he had just finished his third slice of chocolate cake to follow Matt back to his room. The redhead was one of the few with a TV in their bedroom, so they were going to watch scary movies; because it was Halloween, and that's just what you did on Halloween.

It's not that Mello didn't like Halloween, quite the contrary. He liked to run around scaring the younger children and getting free candy not only from Wammy's, but from the surrounding area when groups of the orphans were taken out trick or treating. He didn't mind the tacky decorations and he really enjoyed the celebration that was thrown for L's birthday the years he could make it. Yes all that was good and fine with him, but something Mello wasn't very fond of was scary movies.

The eleven year old didn't like to admit a weakness, so he hadn't said anything when Matt wanted to watch scary movies that night. Roger had usually disapproved of younger children watching horror movies, but apparently he considered them old enough to let them watch anything not rated R.

Matt opened the door and Mello followed him in, shutting the door carelessly behind him and sitting on the floor in front of the TV, shoving aside a game controller in the process and scowling as he was forced to lean forward to shove a couple games away.

Matt dropped his bag of candy to the ground in front of Mello and quickly made his way to the TV. "Just leave me a little chocolate, okay mate?" Matt requested, selected their first movie and starting it up. Mello nodded, happily digging through Matt's candy searching for any chocolate bars he had received. Matt just rolled his eyes and went to his bed, snatching the pillows and comforter off it before settling next to Mello, dropping one pillow on his lap and tossing the comforter over both of them.

Mello, already munching on a mini chocolate bar, absently adjusted the comforter around his lap as the title screen appeared. There was total silence in the room as the title slowly faded out, and the movie began.

Halfway through Mello was tense as a board. Matt hadn't noticed, being completely enraptured by the movie. The music was slowly building and Mello could just sense something bad was going to happen, but it was taking ages for said bad event to actually occur. Matt leaned forward as the music stopped completely for several seconds before a creature appeared behind the teenage girl and slashed her several times with a knife. Mello jumped and subconsciously clung to Matt's arm.

"Blimey look at all that blood." He chose not to comment on Mello's clinging, although he was quite amused that Mello didn't let go for several minutes. "Wonder if this will be one of the movies where evil wins?"

"Evil never wins," Mello muttered, clutching the pillow in his lap and warily watching the TV.

"It does in horror movies," Matt said, looking through his bag for a piece of candy. He wordlessly held out a small chocolate bar and Mello took it, unwrapping it quickly and stuffing it into his mouth.

Mello was thoroughly relieved when the first movie ended. Unfortunately for him it was only nine and they still had time for the second movie Matt had picked out. "I saved the scarier one for last," Matt told him as he shuffled forward, hesitant to leave behind the warmth of the comforter. Mello shivered slightly at the thought.

The movie was indeed much worse than the first one, causing both boys to jump and Mello to cling to Matt several times throughout. Mello was so glad when the movie was finally over and he could go to bed to forget the entire night had happened. It was eleven by now and most of the children were asleep, so Mello bid Matt a quiet "goodnight" and slipped silently into the hall before going a door down to his own room. He glanced suspiciously up and down the halls before going inside, quickly turning on the light and scanning his room to ensure it was safe. When the blond was sure nothing was going to jump him, he changed, turned off the lights, and slipped into bed.

It was amazing how many more strange noises there were right after watching a scary movie. Mello was unable to relax as he strained to hear anything strange that should worry him. He jumped as he heard a floorboard creak down the hall. The wind was howling outside his window, forcing him to sit up and hug his knees to his chest, looking around his room for any unnatural shapes or movement.

Mello gasped as something scraped against his wall and he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Jumping up, he raced across his room and turned on the light, holding his breath as he looked across the room.

There was nothing different than normal, but Mello wasn't convinced. He hesitantly turned off the light and slowly made his way back to his bed, laying down and forcing himself to relax.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _'It was a movie. It wasn't real. I have nothing to worry about. Just keep your eyes closed Mello. Just get to sleep and when you wake up everything will be fine._ There was a small creak and Mello squeezed his eyes shut tighter. _'Its fine, the building is just shifting a little. It does this every night. Just relax, none of it was real.'_ The window rattled slightly after a particularly large gust of wind. _'Matt's not afraid. Besides he's probably still awake playing his Gameboy. He'd come get me if something happened. So it's fine._' This thought did calm him a bit, until he heard a shuffling of footsteps outside his door. Gasping quietly, Mello jumped out of his bed and backed away from the door until the footsteps faded.

_'Someone was just going to get water or something.'_

He didn't move a moment longer then took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed. Turning to his bedside table he squinted in the dark to read the clock better.

11:58 P.M.

He shuddered. He didn't want to be paying attention to the clock when midnight came. Midnight was the most haunted time of the night wasn't it? It was when all the bad things happened.

This line of thinking wasn't helping him very much.

He looked towards the window as another gust of wind came, and jumped at seeing his reflection and turned away quickly. The house shifted again, making a small creaking sound as it did so. He swore he saw something move out of the corner of his eye again. Images of the creatures in the previous movies flashed through his mind.

11:59 P.M.

He fled his room.

Mello didn't bother to be quiet as he raced into Matt's room, closing the door quickly behind him and navigating the floor until he stood at Matt's bedside. Here he hesitated though. He didn't want Matt to see him scared of something like a horror movie.

Midnight was mere seconds away though, so Mello slowly reached out and shook Matt awake.

Matt jumped and sat up, unfocused eyes falling on Mello. "Mel? What's wrong?" Mello said nothing, just climbed over Matt to settle between the wall and his friend. "What…oh. You're scared?" Again Mello said nothing, still tense across Matt's mattress. Matt smiled gently and wrapped the comforter around both of them. "Don't worry Mello, everything is fine," he said as he lied down. The sound of returning footsteps came and Mello shifted closer, burying his face in Matt's chest. Matt tenderly wrapped his arms around his friend and held him closer. "There's nothing to worry about."

Mello clutched Matt's shirt, but his body was slowly beginning to relax now that he was with the redhead. "Will you…stay up until I fall asleep?" Mello asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Matt smiled kindly and leaned over Mello, kissing his head gently. "Of course."

Mello blushed for entirely different reasons now, glancing up to meet Matt's eyes. "Promise you won't go to sleep and leave me up alone?"

"Mello," Matt said seriously. "I will never leave you alone. I promise."

Mello nodded. "Good," he stated. He looked at Matt a moment longer before moving forward to peck him on the lips. "Goodnight," he said, laying back down and curling against Matt.

The redhead's cheeks heated slightly as he shifted to get comfortable, keeping Mello close as the wind continued to howl around the otherwise eerily silent building.

"Matt?"

He shifted. "Yeah?"

"…will you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Okay," Matt said, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against the top of Mello's head. "Yesterday I was about to get to the last level of Zelda when Roger came in and demanded I go outside – that's when I joined your soccer game. At first I told him to sod off, but then he threatened to give me detention for not listening and for not being polite, so that's how I ended up outside with you. I would have just played my Gameboy, but Roger was watching from the door so I didn't think I should…"

Matt's whispers continued, and Mello smiled blissfully as he finally relaxed. With Matt beside him, keeping him close, he was sure nothing would hurt him. He fell asleep to the sounds of Matt's comforting voice, and the thought creeping through his mind just before he was fully asleep was, '_why didn't we start watching scary movies sooner?'_

/…/…/…/

CUTE right? I'm a lot like Mello when it comes to horror movies, but I don't have a Matt to run to. I just turn up my TV loud and turn on my bedside lamp.

I'm also aware in some stories they share a room, and in others they have a separate room (well I think this is the first time). Having separate rooms was kind of…needed for this to work the way I wanted.

Hope you all enjoyed! Have fun trick or treating (my friends showed up while I was dressed as Rikku (FFX) handing out candy and made me come. It was fun, but I was freezing in shorts). Happy Halloween!


End file.
